1. cl Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling starting of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling starting of a vehicle that changes starting pattern according to a gradient of a road and a short term driving tendency index of a driver and performs a starting control according to the changed starting pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Customer satisfaction related to driving performance of a vehicle depends on how precisely the vehicle runs in accordance with a tendency of the customer. While tendencies of the customers vary, however, performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic in the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of the customer. Accordingly, the customer often lodges a complaint against the driving performance of the vehicle. That is, if the driving tendency of the customer is grasped and a shift of the vehicle is controlled to coincide with the tendency of the customer, the customer satisfaction related to the driving performance may be maximized.
Meanwhile, starting is very important for estimating driving performance of the vehicle. A starting control means a control of an engine and a transmission which is performed when the vehicle begins to run in a stopped state. Quick increase of torque and quick reactivity are very important factor for maximizing acceleration performance of the vehicle in the starting control. However, if the torque is increased too fast, start-up feel may be deteriorated.
According to a conventional starting control, engine torque is controlled according to a predetermined torque filter and a predetermined torque map at a predetermined shift-speed regardless of a driving tendency of a driver. Therefore, a sporty driver may feel delay in the starting and a mild driver may feel embarrassment in the starting according to the conventional starting control.
Meanwhile, although the start-up feel is greatly related to a gradient of a road as well as the driving tendency of the driver, the conventional starting is not controlled considering the gradient of the road.
Therefore, it is necessary to differentiate the starting control according to the driving tendency of the driver and the gradient of the road.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.